The invention is based on a method for driving a receiver stage.
Oscillator phase noise is an interfering side effect when an oscillator is intended to cover a large frequency range. This oscillator phase noise can, on the one hand, be improved by optimizing the associated PLL circuit. On the other hand, the oscillator noise can be reduced by using two separate oscillators for a large frequency range. Their ranges are then sufficiently small for the phase noise to be improved.
With this solution, however, the inventor has noticed that whenever the oscillator frequency is a fraction or a multiple of the received frequency, another received frequency could in turn be there, which would then work as a kind of received disturbance frequency, and thus oscillator pulling occurs, which then severely impairs evaluation of the received signal.